By your side
by Fussy Indecisive Pixie
Summary: 'Sasuke and Sakura engaged, huh' It was expected Naruto wouldn't take it well, but how does it effect Shikamaru and Temari's relationship? And why Itachi dislikes Naruto's overreaction that includes leaving Konoha? Prequel to The Most Challenging Mission, humour/romance.
1. Introduction

**_Introduction_**

The morning in Hokage's office was busier than usual and didn't include paperwork. Not for Kakashi, at least, and he would have been happier with a pile of papers than to have two short meetings with two blond ninja.

One of them was standing before his desk, looking very impatient to leave and do something useful. That was probably making her worth of being Kazekage's bodyguard, not the fact she was his sister.

''I am welcoming you only because Shikamaru agreed to do the paperwork instead of me. Otherwise I would be cursing your decision.''

Temari nodded briefly, not in the mood for chatting.

''Tsunade-sama will also greet you officially right after she sobers up. I know you aren't used to relaxed and easy-going attitude, but you will simply have to adjust. The only person able to scold Tsunade-sama is her best friend and even him, being one of the strongest man alive, every once in a while gets a broken rib or two.''

''That's me,'' Jiraiya grinned at the young blonde.

''Fine,'' she replied simply.

''Make yourself at home for now and new missions will await you next week.''

''Very well.''

''You are free to go, Temari. And Jiraiya-sama, would you mind sending Naruto in?''

Temari nodded shortly then headed to the door. Jiraiya followed her, only he let her stroll out first. To Hokage's surprise, Sannin shut the door.

''Do you need something?'' Kakashi asked.

''If the boy decided to go, you have to let him.''

''He is leaving for the wrong reason.''

''Love can't be the wrong reason. What would you like him to do, stay and fight for the girl's love? Women's feelings can't be easily converted.''

''If you are talking from your experience, didn't Tsunade-sama invite you to come back?''

''She invited Orochimaru also,'' Jiraiya said quietly.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

''That doesn't mean she likes him more than you.''

''Yeah, she only gives him more reasons to stay,'' Jiraiya sounded offended.

''Your request is not reasonable. You can't open a bath house for girls and be the only man allowed to enter.''

''Do you also want that privilege?'' Jiraiya grinned teasingly.

The answer was obvious, but Kakashi was Hokage. And decent. And not so desperate, so he continued in a serious tone.

''I know you would like Naruto to be like you and travel around the world, but would that also be his father's wish? Or his mother's?''

''It wouldn't,'' Jiraiya sighed.

''Then send him in and I will try to understand his drastic move,'' Kakashi ordered and Jiraiya closed the door.

Instead of an old Sannin, a young blond ninja entered Hokage's office and greeted his former team leader as usual.

''Kakashi-sensei. I mean Hokage, I mean-''

''Let's not waste time on formality, you know it never mattered to me.''

Naruto nodded.

''What I want to know is if your decision is final. And justified.''

Naruto wasn't making an eye contact, staring at the distance absently. From that serious poise, Kakashi knew that whatever Naruto decided, it was the hardest decision of his life so far.

''I am leaving,'' he said flatly.

Hokage let him speak without interruption.

''I have to develop,'' Naruto continued. ''I can't do that without a sparring partner. I can't fight Sasuke any more and I must leave.''

''Jiraiya-sama could-''

''He is not here because of me, but because of Tsunade-o-ba-chan.''

Okay, Kakashi couldn't play sensei card, maybe mentioning Hokage would do better.

''You are Tsunade-sama's successor and you can't just leave the village.''

Naruto snorted shortly.

''Kakashi-sensei, Hokage is the strongest shinobi of Konoha. I am not even close to be called the strongest.''

And he couldn't become any stronger without Sasuke and he refused to fight him. For this one time, Naruto's logic was flawless.

''You matured a lot within last two weeks.''

Naruto shrugged, still gazing somewhere far away.

''It should have happened much sooner. I am not even sure what I was expecting to happen.''

Only one more person could make Naruto stay. Kakashi hated he had to bring her up because she was the one responsible for Naruto's restlessness.

Hokage whispered his last trump card.

''Sakura does love you, Naruto.''

Now Naruto looked Hokage straight in the eye.

''I know she does, only not the same way I care about her. Even if she did, she would love Sasuke more.''

Kakashi didn't know what to say. Comforting was pointless because it would be fake and dishonest. He was glad Sakura finally got what she had been dreaming of for so long. He also hated Naruto was suffering and had to deal with it the best way he knew - by keeping his distance from his best friends.

''Be around here somewhere, I only need a quick word with Kazekage.''

''With Gaara? He was the one who invited me and-''

''It's political,'' Kakashi interrupted.

''I will get Gaara right away.''

''Thank you, Naruto. We'll be seeing each other later.''

''Later, Kakashi-sensei!''

Maybe it wasn't the best solution, but it was the only one Kakashi had at the moment. Maybe it would help Naruto; to get over Sakura, to get stronger, to find happiness while away from home.


	2. Writing notes

_...2 weeks ago..._

* * *

 _ **Writing notes**_

Another busy day at the hospital came to an end and Ino was walking happily towards the nurses' locker room. The hospital was quiet because there were no emergencies and Ino was the only one left except the staff on call. She took her time to finish the assignment Tsunade had given her earlier that week, like she's been doing ever since she officially became Hokage's apprentice. Ino maybe wasn't the fastest learner but she was definitely stubborn enough to never give up, so she got used to staying at the hospital longer. She wasn't at home often and people close to her knew how to meet with her when she was free - by leaving a note somewhere around her locker at the hospital. Sakura was her best friend since forever, so naturally she had Ino's code for opening the locker. Sakura also had the skill to put the note somewhere to fall right out of the locker.

''Huh,'' Ino muttered to herself, observing Sakura's handwriting.

A small piece of paper contained no information about time or place of their meeting, the topic they needed to discuss, nothing. Not even Sakura's signature.

Ino changed her clothes quickly, her eyes never leaving the strange note saying Sakura would be waiting for her. Her friend didn't specify where, when or for how long.

This was confusing, Ino thought while leaving the hospital, Sakura's note stuffed in her pocket. Every other time she knew where to look for her best friend. It was usually a hospital's cafeteria, Sakura's flat, flower garden near the training grounds.

How could she know when Sakura had left the note for her? It could have been in the locker for hours. Despite the chilly night, Ino decided to check on their favourite meeting spots just in case it was something that couldn't wait until morning, like that time when she was freaking out about her first date.

Holding a note saying 'at the cafeteria after your shift', Ino took a seat opposite of Sakura's.

''Let me hear it,'' Ino demanded.

Sakura wriggled in her seat, looked around then leaned forward to speak.

"I have a date tonight."

"Oh, so that's why you are in such a good mood!" Ino concluded. ''Who is the lucky guy?''

''Guess!''

''Lee!'' Ino said triumphantly.

''No,'' Sakura chuckled.

''Naruto then?''

''No,'' Sakura rolled her eyes.

''Sasuke-kun?'' Ino asked doubtfully.

''No,'' Sakura sighed.

''Okay. So either give me some hints or I might keep guessing forever.''

''He is a foreigner,'' Sakura smiled.

That should have been Ino's first guess. Sakura was an exotic beauty to all visitors in Konoha and she received numerous compliments. From time to time somebody would muster courage to ask her out, but she was never interested. Until now apparently.

''I need more hints. Why is he in Konoha? Business or pleasure?'' Ino asked.

''Business.''

There weren't any festivals soon, so he couldn't be a merchant. Sakura was constantly at work and the best shinobi were under a lot of stress because of the evaluation exams. It must have been someone older; young ones were too shy to speak to a beautiful Hokage's apprentice.

''One of the foreign examiners,'' Ino chuckled.

''That was too fast,'' Sakura pouted. ''How do you know me so well?''

''They are cute, no wonder you are excited,'' Ino commended. ''Now tell me details, which one of them, where you are going and how it happened.''

''Well, I was at the office while Tsunade-sama was gone, when Makoto-san, the long haired one, came looking for her. I explained where she was and he asked me out! Just like that!''

There. Ino knew right away he was someone older and confident.

''Where is he taking you?''

''We will meet at the bar of a hotel where he is staying.''

''This guy doesn't waste his time,'' Ino said.

''I know,'' Sakura said, looking worried. ''He is smart and good-looking, older and probably has been on several dates. What does he expect from a date with me?''

''Since you are going to his hotel, that's pretty obvious.''

''He said he didn't know Konoha so well,'' Sakura explained.

''A-ha. He doesn't know you well either, so don't fall for his fake compliments.''

''He won't give me fake compliments, he likes me!''

''He doesn't, he is attracted to you.''

''Isn't that the same thing?''

''Not even close. He is attracted to your appearance, not your personality. It takes more time to get to know somebody and truly like them. Didn't you think figure it out by yourself by now? There are many handsome guys, but you don't fall in love with all of them. A guy needs to have much more than good looks to capture a girl's heart.''

''It is just one date, I don't need a lecture!''

''I know, but I also don't want this guy to talk you into something you don't wish to happen. Not with him or tonight. Sometimes guys won't give up until you agree. Don't do it. Don't try to be polite if he becomes too aggressive or pushy. Turn him down loud and clear. Hit him if you must!''

''Hit him?'' Sakura asked doubtfully.

''Sure! He is leaving tomorrow anyway and you won't see him in months, so you don't have to worry about avoiding him after a bad date.''

Expectedly, Sakura looked for Ino the next day to retell the details.

''Why did he have to leave so soon?'' Sakura sighed. ''We had a great time!''

''Then he should have taken you out before yesterday,'' Ino said flatly.

''He said he waited this long to ask me out because he thought I had a boyfriend,'' Sakura explained. ''And he wanted to meet me better to check if I am beautiful on the inside as well as on the outside.''

''Total cliché,'' Ino rolled her eyes.

''I thought that too, because you warned me to be careful. Anyway, he waited for me at the hotel's entrance and asked me to pick a restaurant for our dinner. He also insisted to pay the whole check. And we had a dessert too!''

''And?''

''We didn't kiss, he decided we should leave it for the next time.''

From Sakura's sad look, the guy was really something, but he left that day. Within a week, everybody knew about her date with a handsome stranger. After all, she was famous for being Tsunade's apprentice and a date with a hot guy couldn't have gone unseen. Sakura didn't enjoy all that attention from the other guys who now knew she was interested in dating.

Cafeteria was now empty, so Ino proceeded to check the hospital's main entrance. She had found Sakura waiting for her there once, back then the written note said 'after your shift'.

''Hey,'' Ino greeted casually. ''What's up?''

''I've been thinking,'' Sakura said on their way from the hospital.

''About what?''

''About what you said awhile ago, how attraction is superficial and for true love, people should know each other better.''

''So what if I said that?''

''See, there is this guy who is asking me out constantly, for years. That can't be superficial or temporary.''

''Lee?'' Ino guessed.

''Not Lee. Naruto.''

''Why are you telling me this?''

''I am thinking about accepting his invitation.''

''Out of the question!''

''But why? Didn't you say-''

''You are twisting my words! I have never said to go out with the guy because you pity him.''

''I do not pity him. It's just sad that he likes me and suffers because of it.''

''Let's say I support your idea and you go on a date with him. What would you do? Getting to know each other? Sharing your personal thoughts and plans? You know everything about him and during all this time you didn't develop romantic feelings for him.''

''That may change.''

''Then wait for a change, don't toy with him until it happens.''

''He is a great guy,'' Sakura persisted, only quieter.

''He definitely is,'' Ino agreed, ''only not for you. Of course you want him to be happy because he is your friend. Forcing yourself to be in a relationship with someone who can't be nothing more than a friend is torturing for both of you. It's normal you feel lonely from time to time and accepting Naruto's invitation to a date and possibly relationship isn't fair. The right guy can be your friend at first, but he also must be the only one you want, the only one you think of and the only one allowed to have you in the most intimate way. Is Naruto the one?''

''No,'' Sakura admitted quietly.

''Give this thought more time,'' Ino said comfortingly. ''If you consider a date with Naruto for two more weeks, then go out with him.''

Expectedly, Sakura changed her mind. Three weeks from their conversation about Naruto as her potential boyfriend, Sakura had a new man in her life. Sort of.

The note instructed Ino to take the same route she would take as if she was about to go to a family flower shop. Naturally, Ino did as it was written and encountered Sakura half way to the store.

Sakura was mysterious just like her note, constantly looking around to make sure nobody would hear the question she asked.

''Here is the thing,'' she announced. ''What age difference is inappropriate?''

''For what?'' Ino asked bluntly while they were walking down the street.

''For, you know. Relationship.''

''It really depends on a situation. And why are you curious all of a sudden? Did you meet Sasuke-kun's older brother?'' Ino teased her.

''I wouldn't have asked you about him. I think he is five years older than us. Ten tops.''

''So this guy you like is more than ten years older than you?''

''You said it didn't matter.''

''For the first serious guy it does matter.''

''Well he is nice and funny, and protective.''

''You fell for your sensei,'' Ino concluded.

''Ino!''

Sakura pulled her friend into the alley to continue this conversation away from the crowd.

''Why are we talking about this on the street?'' Ino asked. ''Did you expect a short answer?''

''Sort of,'' Sakura admitted.

''Nothing can be simple between a teacher and a student,'' Ino said pointedly.

Sakura turned red as if she was caught stealing, but Ino was so proud of her. Sakura, little shy girl, was finally growing up and the first step was to notice her sensei was hot. Ino wasn't about to make fun of her or put her down for it, so Sakura, when she stopped blushing, asked another question.

''Is it wrong to look at him that way?''

''It's totally normal,'' Ino assured her friend. ''He was a man all along, but now you are mature enough to perceive him that way.''

''That doesn't mean anything!''

''Of course not,'' Ino said calmly. ''But he is not ugly, you know. And you are an adult. If you decide to confess it to him, you have my full support.''

''How so? You were against my date with Naruto. Maybe you like Naruto,'' Sakura said with a playful smirk.

''Or maybe I thought about it and decided it's better to experience exquisite pleasure with an older man than to break a boy's heart out of boredom.''

''I am not bored!''

''Really, Sakura? That was the part you heard? Not the pleasure an older man can reveal to you?''

Sakura expectedly blushed again.

''You should buy new clothes. You can't hide the fact you are a woman now. And who knows, maybe you get yourself another date! Maybe with someone who didn't think of you until now.''

Ino's shy friend understood the hint and lowered her voice for her next question.

''Did you think of him, you know?''

''Not for long.''

''Ino!''

''What?'' Ino laughed to Sakura's shocked scream. ''You asked me about it, didn't you?''

Sakura didn't answer, probably unprepared to discuss this matter any further, unlike Ino.

''Anyway, it doesn't matter what I think, but what you need. And right now is time to make up your mind.''

''About what?''

''You know about what. Last time we talked about your love life, you were ready to go out with Naruto. At the moment your crush is your former sensei. The thing they have in common is their occupation and that is a future leader of Konoha. Who is next on your list? Tsunade-sama?''

''That's totally unimportant! I like them!''

''Of course you like their good sides. Both of them are your friends, you know them well and you feel safe around them. But that is not enough, you need the whole package. The guy has to give you chills, make you feel beautiful, be your friend and support, everything.''

''How am I going to find him?''

''You won't, he will happen to you. Don't look for him desperately as if you have a time limit to do it.''

''I am not desperate!''

''Prove it.''

Same like they met, they parted. Sakura was probably feeling a bit offended because Ino had called her desperate, but it was for her own good. And it obviously worked because the next guy they discussed was Sasuke!

That time Sakura had no time to write notes, she barged into the flower shop yelling at the top of her lungs she had gotten herself a boyfriend.

It was funny how it happened when she stopped hoping Sasuke would ever notice her as a woman, not her best friend. It took him quite long, but in the end they became one of the most harmonious couples Ino has seen.

Sasuke was everything Sakura needed; she was attracted to him, he was her friend, at the crucial moment he was overly-protective and realized Sakura was the one.

He was great and his girlfriend was great too. Around other guys, Sakura was simply polite, professional and serious, completely dedicated to her work just like she was concentrated on Sasuke only. She wasn't blind in love when it would come to him and his flaws; she was blind when it would come to other interested guys. For her, they didn't exist and there was no need for Sasuke to be jealous and possessive. The only real threat, in his opinion, was his older brother, and Itachi was too busy being an heir to ever show interest in girls, so Sasuke's relationship with Sakura was nearly perfect. The tiny little problem was their best friend and the fact he loved Sakura from the moment he met her. For the sake of their friendship, the fresh couple rarely displayed their new found love in public, so it was more tolerable for both Naruto and other people envious of their evident happiness.

The biggest problem since the beginning of their dating was their dangerous job and the lack of free time they could spend together. And there was that irrelevant talk Sakura and Ino had about the situation every fresh and inexperienced couple must go through sooner or later.

While on her way to meet Sakura, Ino had a feeling the following conversation would be different from the ones they had after the notes 'kissing', 'moving out' or 'A housewarming party on Friday! Sakura'. The note 'I'll be at my flat, stop by' at the same time said nothing and everything.

Sakura has been living by herself for awhile, there had been a party celebrating the first step to her independent life, but nobody has seen her boyfriend leaving her flat at dawn. Other people could assume it was because he was a skilful ninja, but Ino knew it was because Sakura didn't suggest his staying yet.

Ino politely rang the bell, Sakura yelled it was opened and called her friend to meet her in the bedroom.

''So,'' Ino said, looking at Sakura's bed covered in different underwear.

''So,'' Sakura shrugged.

Ino was observing Sakura's plain cotton and comfortable panties in silence. Sakura's hint was pretty obvious, so Ino didn't want to make it even more awkward by asking unnecessary questions.

''Do I need a matching pair?'' Sakura asked whispering.

''No,'' Ino replied shortly, knowing what Sakura had in mind.

''Why?''

''It doesn't matter.''

''What do you mean it doesn't matter?''

''Men don't pay attention to your underwear while you are wearing it. Once you take it off, then they will notice it's missing. And they will definitely remember how you look like without it.''

Expectedly for a shy and insecure teenage girl, Sakura embraced herself and gazed at the floor.

''You have nothing to worry about, you are gorgeous,'' Ino assured her.

''It's not too soon, right?''

''You made the decision already, when you asked me about the matching underwear.''

''I didn't!'' Sakura defended herself. ''I mean, we didn't talk about it, or come near to doing it!''

''Then what is it? Do you want it or you think he wants it or it's something else?''

''I don't know, '' Sakura sighed.

Ino made space on Sakura's bed and invited her friend to sit down and, if possible, calm down and spill the real problem. Having a pair of underwear with little strawberries or daisies couldn't have been it.

''Here is the thing. I would love to invite Sasuke over so we could have some privacy and everything, but I don't want him to misunderstand.''

''You don't want to lead him on, that's great,'' Ino said.

''Yeah, but how should I talk to him about it? Maybe he has some other plans,'' Sakura shrugged. ''And I ran out of excuses for not being home alone when we have time for, you know,'' she added whispering.

''If I got it right, you would like to let him know you are not ready to go all the way yet.''

''I am not even ready for the conversation about it!'' Sakura wailed.

''Yes, you are. We are talking about it, aren't we?'' Ino cheered her up.

''It's easy with you. I am not rejecting you, but him.''

''It's not a rejection, only a delay of that step,'' Ino said comfortingly. ''For now, right?'' she added carefully.

''Of course for now! I hate all the pressure over it, that's all.''

Ino nodded her head in understanding. Of course Sakura thought of it as a big step, it was her first relationship.

''I want to do it when I feel it's right, the right place, the right time, the right mood,'' Sakura said dreamily.

''Then wait a bit longer,'' Ino said simply.

Sakura was silent for a moment and then looked at her friend sheepishly.

''How did you decide it was the right time?'' she asked quietly.

This question surprised Ino. She never shared details with Sakura, so her friend probably concluded Ino's confident behaviour around guys was a result of her experience. Sakura concluded correctly, but Ino had to think how to explain this delicate subject.

''It was a bit different than your situation,'' Ino said with a small smile. ''I didn't have much time to think about it.''

''But you did it anyway?''

''Yeah, and now I think it wasn't the right choice.''

''You are regretting? Is it that bad?'' Sakura looked terrified.

''It's not bad, but do you remember when I was warning you about that Makoto guy?''

Sakura nodded and Ino continued.

''I was worried about your date because I had the same experience while abroad once . Luckily, your handsome foreigner was a gentleman, and mine was a player. He made me believe I was the most special to him, the most beautiful, the most interesting girl he has ever met. I was young and green, and I would have agreed to much more than he suggested.''

''What exactly did he ask you to do?''

''To let him spend the night with me. I thought I would seem more mature if I did.''

''For how long was he your boyfriend?''

''He wasn't. It was a one night stand. It lasted a few hours, not the whole night, but I woke up alone.''

Ino believed she had said it indifferently, but her friend thought she needed comforting after being left alone.

''I am sure he had a good explanation to leave early without saying anything,'' Sakura said softly.

''I have never found out the reason because he's been avoiding me since.''

''You mean you didn't see him after that night?'' Sakura asked, shocked.

''I tried to, but no, we didn't see each other again.''

''Oh.''

''So when you told me about Makoto, I was afraid you might go through the same and I didn't want you to get hurt. I was trying to protect you.''

''So you regret that night?''

''I do, but only because I was pretending I was ready for a meaningless night with a complete stranger. I don't regret fulfilling my curiosity about getting physical with a guy.''

Sakura seemed sad because of what she heard, but to Ino, it was a necessary part of growing up.

''Do you choose better now?'' Sakura asked hopefully.

''Because of what happened, I never invite guys to my place. That way I make the choice whether I leave or stay,'' Ino explained.

''Do you think Sasuke should stay?'' Sakura asked quietly.

''That is up to you, you know him better than me and nobody can make that decision instead of you.''

''I know. That's why it's so complicated! And it is supposed to be simple because we really like each other!''

''It won't become simpler if you continue asking me questions. The decision is yours and it will be better if I leave you alone.''

Sakura silently watched Ino heading to the door. She seemed worried and confused, but telling her she must get it over with sooner or later wouldn't do much good. That was why Ino offered a different solution.

''If necessary, you can always come to my place and tell him I didn't let you leave.''

With that, Ino left Sakura's flat.

Sakura didn't pay her a visit that night, and soon after that conversation, Ino heard rumours about Sasuke leaving Sakura's apartment the following morning. Whatever happened between them that time made Sakura calmer and relaxed. Ino didn't ask questions neither Sakura asked for more advice. It was for the best; Ino had a lot of experience, but nothing similar to a wonderful relationship only two best friends can have, and Sakura's greatest support was Sasuke, so she should share all of her insecurities with him instead of with somebody else.

Ino didn't run into Sakura while on her way from the hospital, so she concluded Sasuke must have been at Sakura's place at this very moment. He had a spare key, just like Ino, but it would be rude to interrupt, especially if the lights were off. They both deserved to enjoy time alone and have some privacy.

And when Ino got to Sakura's street, she couldn't see burning lights through Sakura's window, and that meant Ino's search was over for tonight. Whatever bothered her best friend probably could wait until morning, so Ino headed to her apartment.

The note didn't concern her much, everything in Sakura's life was more or less ideal and Ino couldn't think of the reason that had made Sakura leave a note.

She was looking forward to a long shower and a light dinner, so she unlocked the door quickly and entered.

As soon as she turned on the lights, a voice was heard.

''Hey.''

''Sakura, you scared me to death! Why are you sitting in the dark?''

''Sasuke asked me to marry him!''

Definitely not an announcement to put down on a note.


End file.
